Purple Rain
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru as yet another child following him and he find's himself torn, he fall's for the child who call's him father, but she has to leave and if he ever want's to see her again, he known's what and rather who he must do.
1. Father

Purple Rain...

She popped out of the well, well not all the way out of the well, enough that her fingers, eyes and top of her hair was showing, it was as if she where sneaking, but why, she had no need to sneak, did she?

She pushed herself all the way out with a huff, once standing on grass she smiled, hands on her hips, as if she had acomplished hard work. Her smile was bright, as it always was. She began to walk, and as she began to walk, she began to hum, sweet was her tone, small, inocent. She walked into Inuyasha's forest not stopping for the tree that once held the person in which the forest was named for, no, she went past that.

She was not here for Inuyasha, though she could not wait to see him. She was not sure if she were looking for anyone, if she happened to come on them, fine, she just wanted to see, not to be seen. She held back her power, sealing it inside her skin, no need to alert anyone, which she knew if she's let powers show, she would do. Bird's tweeted, rivers flowed and she noted that it was quiet, almost to quiet.

She stopped in her steps, her hum going silent,

"Hmm" She looked around, something was off, but what, she did not know, then it hit her, it was not silent, she could hear it, the faint sound of a child, and that child was laughing, but why would the cause her uneasy?

She quickened her steps, fast, the louder the child's laugh got, the fast she went intill she was running. It was so close, so near, to near, why would they be so close to here? She knew it was not right, not now, or was it?

Soon she came to a dead halt, just inside the tree's, she peered out and saw the child that made such a noise "Rin she said quite, aware she could be heard if she were to speak any louder.

The Rin child was with the dragon, and the toad, but he, he was not there, she rose eyebrow. She pulled her power in even more, something was coming, and it covered her, pressed down on her own power, it was heavy and she found it almost, almost hard to breath, but then soon, she gasp.

He showed up, and she knew it was his power pressing down on her. She smiled bright and without thinking, she ran...

Ran right out to him, arm's open, smile bright, her hair bouncing as she ran,

"Father I'm here!"


	2. Daughter

_AN/ I checked the story through the well,,,,,lol my story is not even close to that one, you guys are all in for a big surprise :) though im sure someone has wrote a story some what similer to this...I mean there are like 100,000 kagome/seeshomaru fics out their. TY FOR THE REVIEWS! I do read them all!_

_"Father i'm here!"_

He had not, felt her, nor had he heard her, that was intill the child girl came running up, arms out, yelling. Rin gasp, Jaken's mouth fell open and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru removed his sword and held it tight at his side.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes going wide, tears already almost spilling, her hands went to her mouth to cover her loud gasp.

"What trick is this" Sesshomaru spoke, more to himself than anyone,

Soon he was behind the child, she looked around before turning quick to look up at him, he who towered over her.

"Girl" He spit out,

"Uh-oh" She said, her eyes dry, he rose a eyebrow,

"I think I'm in trouble"

He narrowed his eyes at her, she stepped back, "I think, I think I better go home now"

"Hey you brat! how dare you call Sesshomaru-sama father, no woman has been worthy of Sesshomaru-sama's -

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru snapped, the last thing he needed was for Rin to ask what 'seed' was.

Sesshomaru looked back at the girl, closed his eye's and took in a deep breath, he had to calm himself, it was there, he could smell it, she smelled like him, his blood. He opened his eyes,

"Release you power" He told her,

"But" The little girl started,

"Now" He snapped,

The little girl release her power, but not all the way, he could tell. He could smell it, feel it, she had his power, and something else he could not figuer out.

He looked over her now, very well. She was about 8 years old as far as he could tell, she had claws, though small and fangs, sharp. Her eyes were gold like a river of honey, bright, even in the face of fear and trouble. Next he went to her hair, it was odd, her hair was not really silver, infact it was so silver it had a light lavender tent to it, in all her hair was purple, which meant the mother of this child had not silver hair but another color.

Sesshomaru wondered and he reached out, he saw the little girl swollow, but she did not back up. With ease he pushed back her bangs, and there it was, his blood lines mark, the moon sat on her forhead.

"Girl, how is it possible you are here, I have no pup's, of that im am quite sure"

Rin came running up "I like your hair!"

The little girl smiled "Thank you Rin!"

Now how was it she knew his wards name, he narrowed his eyes,

"You have pig tales" Rin pointed out, "That's what Lady Kagome call's them!" Rin spoke again,

Yet again the little girl laughed "Yep, but do you wanna know a secrert Rin"

"Yes!" The child said happy,

"My hair is in pig tales to hide this" The girl took out one of her white ribbons and let her lush wavey hair down and with it reveled a puppy ear.

Sesshomaru stepped back, eyes almost wide, shock running in him, for this child to be his, and for her to have those would mean but one thing.

"Girl there is no way you are my Sesshomaru-sama's brat! he would never lower himself to mate with a human!" Jaken yelled.

The girl turned to the toad, hurt in her eyes "Your right master Jaken, my father would not mate with a human"

She stood up, her happy eyes bright but cold, much like his own "My mother and father are not mate's" She crossed her arms in a huff.

"And who might that be" Sesshomaru asked,

The girl looked at him, "I don't think I should tell you that, I might not then be born"

She covered her mouth, just with saying that, she gave away to much.


	3. A Name

Oh-Uh, she was in trouble again. Her father did not look pleased "Girl"

"My name is not girl!" She huffed and placed her hands on her hips "My name is Tacori! Ta-Co-ri"

Now why did that sound familiar to him? That did not same like a name he would give a child of his.

"How old are you" He asked,

She smiled bright "I am 8!"

He was right about the age, 8, she was 8, but that didn't sound right. She saw him thinking "I really should go home, I am not supposed to be here" She said backing up.

"Stop" He told her calm and she froze "Your age does not add up"

"Um,"

"Where is your mother" He then asked, things where not adding up.

But before the girl could speak, Inuyasha came blazing into the clearing "Oi bastard we felt something-

"Uncle Inuyasha!" The child yelled and ran up to him. He didn't have time to react before she threw her hands around his neck.

"Uncle,what, Sesshomaru what the fuck"

"Inuyasha!" Snapped Kagome as she walked to him "Don't talk like that in front of children!"

"But she called me Uncle!" He said as he tried to pull the girl off. By the time he had her release him, everyone was watching.

"You have a kid!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No" He said,

"Yes" The child said.

"What the hell is going on!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled and had him slamming to the earth. The child laughed hard, she always loved it when that happened.

"I must say, Lord Sesshomaru, she does seem to be your child" Miroku said, Sango nodded.

"It really is like looking at him" Kagome spoke, coming close to the child and bending over "Hi, I am Kagome"

"I know that" The little girl laughed, Kagome looked confused.

"Woman" Sesshomaru cut in. Kagome stood straight "How many times do I have to tell you, my name is no woman, miko or wench! It's Kagome!" She placed her hands on her hips "That goes for both you and your bother!"

The child next to her watched with amazement, then, copied her, placing her hands on her hips and nodding her head "Thats right!" The little girl said, which made Kagome looked down at her, they smiled at each other, both of their noses wrinkled "Hey you have dog ears like Inuyasha" Kagome said reaching over with one hand to rub them.

The next you heard was the sound of a sword hitting the floor. Everyone slowly looked to Sesshomaru, he stood, hand open, sword on the ground, eyes wide, pure shock on his face.

Tacori quickly hid behind Kagome "I really think I am in trouble now" She whispered,

"Why, whats wrong?" Kagome took a protective stance and held the girl with one hand as she stood behind her "Whats wrong with Sesshomaru?" She asked "What is going on" She now wanted to know, she had never seen the demon Lord show any type of emotion, other than hate and dissatisfaction. Right now he looked to be in pure shock, pure shock, frozen.

Then something small went off in her head "Your half demon" Kagome whispered.

Miroku looked at Sango, and Inuyasha thankfully was not able to speak "Shes right, which would mean one thing"

"Finish that sentences monk and you will pay"


	4. Girls

"Child you will explain yourself"

Kagome could feel her shaking "Your scarring her" Kagome looked at him.

"Move aside woman" He made a fist,

"No, why should I" This was the sword all over again.

"You will move or I shall move you, the child will explain" He meant it,

"Well you don't have to be mean" She snapped back,

Behind her the girl started to tear up, she didn't mean for this to happen, she was going to be in so so much trouble with her mother.

"You could ask nicely" Kagome went on to say,

"What did I miss" Inuyasha asked, Miroku hushed him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes "Miko" He warned, his blood was boiling "If you wish to feel my poison again so be it, you do not have my father's sword to protect you this time"

Kagome sucked in air "What did I do to you?" What the hell was wrong with him "Fine, go ahead, you could not kill me then and you wont kill me now, I wont you let you harm a child!"

"Who said anything about harming her!" He yelled, he moved quick and before Kagome knew what hit her, he was grabbing her by the arm, making her hiss and he tossed her aside, she fell on her hip "Hey!" She called out. Miroku held Inuyasha back, he would only make things worst.

Sesshomaru "You will explain why you are here" He stood over the girl.

"I, I wanted to see you" She said in honesty,

"Why do you keep restating that you will be in trouble"

The little girl bit her lip and looked at Kagome, who was being helped up by Inuyasha,

"Do not look at her, look at me" Sesshomaru demanded of her, and she listened "Because, my mother, she, she does not know I am here, I am not supposed to be here"

"Does she keep you from me"

She looked down "Sorta of" Her ears twitched.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome "Why are you look at her!" Inuyasha snapped,

Sesshomaru looked back at the girl, she was crying a little,

"Why"

She didn't say,

"You will answer me, why does she keep you from me"

She looked up, big tears in her big eyes "Because, you didn't want us, and she was right, you're a cold stuck up jerk!" She screamed and then, with blind power, the girl vanished in a streak of purple power.

"Tacori!" Kagome yelled, "Look what you did! Go after her!" She yelled at him, he just stood there.

"Your her father arnt you, she wants her father, I said go after her" Kagome was closer to him, once again hands on hips, but all he did was ignore her and walk away.

"Fine, she's right, you are a stupid cold jerk!" She yelled, then she stomped away in the direction that the little girl went.


	5. Change

Kagome went running after the girl, Inuyasha sat down "We are gunna be awhile damn it, Kagome is in one of her save the world kinda moods" He hated all the stopping and he hated his brother. Miroku and Sango also took a seat and waited.

Kagome ran into the thick forest and called after the little girl and before long Kagome came face to face with the crying child "Hey, it's ok, please dont cry" She hated it.

"I'm sorry, I should not have come, mother would be very upset"

Kagome got down on her knees and placed her hand on the girls arm "Who is your mom?" Kagome asked, she indeed wondered what human girl could have captured the demon Lords heart or at least his lust, she had to be beautiful.

The little girl sniffed and dried her eyes, she then threw Kagome off by throwing her hands around her neck and hugged her right. Kagome smiled and hugged her back, sometimes everyone needs a hug.

"I have to go home" The little girl kissed Kagome cheek and with her power again, she was gone "Wait!" Kagome called out, she sighed, then, she felt bad, then, for some odd reason, she felt like crying.

Kagome kinda knew of the little girl felt, many times, she wished, she could see her father again, but her father was dead, at least Sesshomaru was alive. Kagome sighed, she though Sesshomaru had changed some what, with Rin following him around she thought he would have know how to speak to the little girl.

Sesshomaru watched, he could not believe the girl didn't get it. She had no idea who she was looking at, hugging, how could she not see it. It only took him a moment, but he saw it, it was clear as damn day, but how, why, was there a trick? He had much to thumb about, to figure out. He needed to follow the little girl first. Sesshomaru walked out and up to her, releasing is power so that she would know he was there.

"I will leave Rin, in your care"

Kagome huffed, spun around and crossed her walked she walked by him, eyes closed "I am not speaking to you"

He watched and turned as she walked past him, she was giving him the silent treatment, she had to know that was not going to work on him, right.

"Rin will be fine" She said as she disappeared.

He blinked a few times, she was really mad at him, but then again, he didn't care, let her waste her energy.

He quickly followed after the little girl, catching up would be easy, but he just wanted to follow her first. Thats what he did, and when she came to a stop, so did he. She knew he was there "I'm sorry I came" she cried not looking at him, back to him, she stood at the old bone eaters well.

"You come from where is she"

"I Come from her future" Teared streamed down her face "You know now, don't you"

"I do"

She placed her hands on the well "Does momma?"

It sounded so weird, so out of place, this was his daughter.

"The Miko is not aware"

He saw her make fist against the wood of the well, and he saw her tears fall as well "I should have listen to her" This child was wise beyond her years, he wondered why.

"She probably knows by now" She looked down "I'm scared"

"Of" What sacred his child, she should fear nothing.

She looked back at him, gods how she looked like her now, with tears In her eyes, he knew what Kagomes heart break looked like, odd enough.

"That I have already changed the future"

He didn't understand,

She pushed up "She was afraid, that if I came back, that you, that she, that she would never have me" Tears fell faster "You didn't want us"

He didn't know what to do, what to day, he could not help, none of this happened yet.

"Why father"

He had no answer for her, for her mother, for him.

She took in a deep breath a vanished into the well, but she did not vanish from the time, she screamed and when she did, the well lit up with purple raw demonic power that sent chills even up his spine.


End file.
